


Draw Me

by Jahaliel



Category: Awaken the Stars Series - Jer Keene
Genre: (that's my everyone is happy and Euan retired in July AU btw), Based on a Tumblr Post, Fade to Black, July AU, M/M, Rex is an Art Major, crossposted from tumblr, the things the author wonders about in the tags XD, why does Euan's full name not have his middle name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: Rex wants to sketch his fiance.Euan is okay with this.(Jah cannot summary XD)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the thoughts in [this post](https://deadcatwithaflamethrower.tumblr.com/post/159024988134/myurbandream-punsbulletsandpointythings) Cross posted from my tumblr (same name)

It’s strange, the little pockets of awkwardness that hover in a relationship all but predestined. Rex can’t hide his nerves but he found his sketch book when he was packing up his things and his fingers have been twitching with the desire to draw his soon-to-be-husband. All he has to do is ask the man, and this is so far proving the biggest stumbling block. Euan knows something is on Rex’s mind, though his fiance is doing his best to hide it. Fortunately Euan has a surefire solution, namely to kiss Rex breathless and then ask him, they do their best not to lie to each other, and if Rex doesn’t actually want to talk about it, Euan’ll back off.

Rex blows out a breath and shakes himself out of the daze, a usual result of Euan’s warm kisses. His lover waits with an eyebrow raised in question, and god Rex wishes he could sketch all the little nuances of his expression, capture the bright emotions that shine in Caribbean eyes. When he speaks his voice comes out a lot softer than he intended “Uh, I’d really like to draw you.”  
“Draw me? Should I be making French girl jokes?”  
Rex snorts, “Look if you don’t want to that’s fine…”  
“Yes.” Euan interrupts him, “if you want to then I’d love to.”

The conversation then gets put aside in favour of far more interesting activities. A few days go by and apart from buying some new pencils Rex doesn’t bring up the drawing again. He gets back to the apartment mid-afternoon and is greeted at the door by a smiling-in-a-gorgeous-but-suspicious-way Euan who gives him a loving welcome home kiss, and Rex is so glad that he is getting the chance to grow old with this man.

“I should show you what I bought today,” Euan says, “sit, sit - I’ll be back in a moment.” Rex shakes his head fondly and sits on the couch, enjoying the feeling of safety and contentment he relaxes. When his fiance returns to the room, clad in dark shimmering silk edged with gold a certain part of Rex stops relaxing immediately. Holy fuck but Euan is gorgeous, and there’s a long list of things that Rex now wants to do with his lover - it doesn’t include having a book and pencils put into his lap which is what has just happened.

To restart Rex’s brain, because Euan can see that the outfit (if you can call it that) was incredibly effective at distracting him, Euan begins to pose in increasingly ridiculous ways, causing them both to start giggling. Rex opens his book, and tells him to sit. With a casual roll of Euan’s shoulder the silk slips down and pools at his feet, he seats himself angled towards Rex, hair loose and brushing over his shoulder. 

The way he looks at Rex, the love and joy that glitters in his eyes is an emotion that Rex knows is going to be impossible to capture, nevertheless he sketches, the outlines of a form he knows by heart. He’ll maybe do one of them in oils later - though it will be hard to find a medium that can fully capture the fire of Euan’s hair. The silence is broken only by the sounds of his pencil and their breathing.

When he is done he turns the book to show Euan, who smiles - it’s a bit odd to see himself like that, to see how Rex sees him (it’s incredibly flattering). He gently takes the book, closes it and places it down on the coffee table. Rex is grinning at him, and Euan can’t help but lean and kiss him, which is responded to with eagerness. The light is nearly gone from the room when they can take notice of their surroundings once more.


End file.
